Teen Abstinenz
by Annie lestrange
Summary: La abstinencia es una de las principales causas del dolor humano,simplemente por que rechazamos el placer y ¿que es el placer? ,la simple ausencia del dolor, cuando nuestro cuerpo y mente esta dividido entre lo que la sociedad nos impone y lo que nuestra alma quiere nos volvemos reprimidos para ser correctos ante los demás ,pero ¿que tanto dolor es capaz de soportar el alma humana?


Bueno , es mi primera historia definitiva , estoy nerviosa e intentare no quedar en blanco mientras la actualizo , la mayoría de los créditos se los entrego a mi joven beta usagi san 3 por su excelente trabajo y claro a mi ''kuro'' por ayudarme con los nombres y por darme el ''empujón'' en muchas cosas , básicamente es una historia con un contexto de vida real al 100% e intentare no entrar en detalles con cada cosa que hago durante el día ,sin mas que decir , Bienvenidas a mi ''diario de vida '' , Teen Abstinenz .

¿Acaso siempre va a ser así? ¿Por qué será que me siento tan triste cada vez que los veo pelear?

Diecisiete años… ¿Realmente algo ha cambiado desde que era pequeña? Oh, claro que si, después de todo el nacimiento de un hijo no es menor, un bebe no planeado puede cambiarle la vida a una familia que tiene estabilidad social y económica, porque un bebe mas es una boca más que alimentar pero entonces… ¿Por qué no me dieron en adopción a mi o a él? Lo único que han provocado es odio, no me importa como suene porque la culpa no es mía, ¿Qué acaso no se puede odiar a un bebe que derrumba a una familia ?

Si no hubieras nacido seguiría teniendo mi habitación, si no hubieras nacido mis padres no pelearían a diario, si no hubieras nacido Dina no hubiera intentado suicidarse, si no hubieras nacido, ¡No me sentiría tan mal por odiar a mi propio hermano! Y tal vez sea horrible, pero destruiste mi mundo de muchas formas inimaginables, ¡Tal vez crees que eres inocente! Que mi odio no tiene justificación, pero te equivocas…

Arruinaste mi vida, mi familia, mi hogar, mis amigos, todo se derrumbo desde que tu apareciste y aun así siento compasión por ti y te abrazo cada vez que ellos pelean , porque yo también se cuanto duele escucharlos decir '_'lamentablemente los parí _'' o '_'sin ustedes el dinero alcanzaría_"…

Si tú no estuvieras… Yo… yo no sé qué haría si tú no estuvieras.

* * *

-¡No entiendo que tienes en la cabeza! No haces nada en todo el día y estas echada sobre la puta cama ¡Ve a lavar la jodida loza de una vez! ¡¿Qué no sirves para nada?!-

-Papá… estoy haciendo una tarea. Además, no estoy echada, estoy sentada, tú mismo me dijiste que no hiciera mi tarea sobre la mesa porque le estorbaba a Dina.

Salió de la habitación golpeando todo a su paso, él siempre era así, después de todo, agresivo, impulsivo… Mamá… ¿Qué fue lo que viste en este hombre?

Los días pasan y siento el peso en mi espalda y el nudo en mi garganta pero mañana iré al colegio y me sentiré mejor… supongo, estar con mis amigas me alivia aunque sea un poco.

Camino a la escuela como si no quisiera llegar y mis pasos se hacen eternos a pesar de que la escuela esta tan cerca de mi **….**¿puedo llamar hogar a ese lugar?

Comencé a reir de mis propios pensamientos idiotas mientras entraba por la puerta principal

-¡Annie! Adivina a quien vi ayer, ¡adivina!- y aquí estaba, una de mis compañeras de clase y de taller, alta, maciza y fuerte, Mechi es mi compañera desde primero básico pero no siempre fuimos tan cercanas

-¡Ah! Mechi, me asustaste, ¿a quién viste? No soy buena en esos juegos.– y como siempre mi sonrisa, estoy consciente de lo bella que es así que la utilizo mucho, porque falsa o real sigue siendo una bonita sonrisa y una persona que sonríe siempre será bien vista .

-Vi a Andy de la mano de un chico, ¡Incluso se besaron! ¿No crees que es muy perra? jajajajaja pero tranquila que se veía venir– Me guiño un ojo… que rayos significa eso, ¿Perra? entre Andy y tu… no sabría decirte quien es peor

_-Flash back -_

_-Si… Te amo, así que deja de pensar estupideces ¿De verdad crees que estaría con otro hombre o mujer? Deja de pensar que le coqueteo a las demás, no seas tan celosa, Annie-_

_-Andy… lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer, yo también te amo. – puso mi mano en mi mejilla que estaba colorada por el golpe que Andy me había dado, siempre, siempre estoy sintiendo celos ¿Por qué no puedo confiar un poco más en ella si es mi novia?_

_-Fin flash back -_

-Ah - suspiro y me pregunto qué tan idiota pude ser, después de todo una vez que terminamos, Mechi me confeso que Andy se le había _lanzado_… de algún modo siempre desconfié de ella, debí escuchar menos a mi corazón desesperado y mas a mi cabeza, bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Realmente me enamore de ella .

-Hola pequeña – esta es Liz, va en cuarto año, así que es un año mayor que yo pero… algo en ella es incitante y a la vez dan ganas de saber más de ella, es extraño.

-Hola Liz, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo con tu novia?- sí, Liz tenia novia pero era meramente por algo carnal, yo sabía que ella no la amaba en realidad

-Genial , nos quedamos solas todo el fin de semana, amo coger con ella ,es buena en eso ,a veces pienso que no terminare nunca con ella solo porque coge rico –se interrumpió con su propia risa estrepitosa ,Caray Liz… Tal vez soy demasiado virgen, o idiota pero no hables de sexo conmigo, no puedo evitar que mi cara se ponga roja cada vez que dices coger.

Rei con ella para disimular mi nerviosismo -Q-Que bien por ustedes –

-Annabeth… tal vez no me concierne pero… dime la verdad ¿Qué le viste a Andy?- en este preciso momento estoy segura de que mi cara sonriente se desfiguro un poco

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Liz? no entiendo a qué va tu pregunta. –

-Eres muy linda y siento que no estas consciente de ello, Andy... era simpática pero seamos sinceras, no te llega ni los talones, creo que deberías estar con alguien a tu nivel, ya sabes –

-Liz… puedo esperar que cualquiera de mis compañeras me diga este tipo de cosas pero jamás me las espere de ti, ¿por qué me importaría su físico? para mí era la chica más bella del colegio y la que más sonrisas me sacaba, ¿Sabes? Creo no encontrare a nadie igual –

Comenzó a reir , no se si de mi o de la situación -Ay, dios ¡Annie!, ¿es en serio? Era horrible… me da mucha ilusión pensar que eres el tipo de persona que… se va más por lo sentimental, no todas son así, ya sabes el físico es lo que define a una persona por dentro y por fuera y hasta ahora… tus ex han sido muy… hmm... ¿Cómo te digo que tienes mal gusto sin que te ofendas? Ambas eran personas horribles por dentro y por fuera. ¡Ah! Sonó la campana, bueno hoy tengo clase en la sala 21, así que me iré primero –

-Adiós Liz… -

-Y por cierto podríamos intentarlo algún día, ya sabes, nunca he visto tu cara roja y tus ojos llorosos, seria lindo ver que resulta de esto - me guiño el ojo haciendo un gesto con su mano como si se tratara de un par de tijeras. Que chica tan explosiva y directa con solo hablar dos minutos con ella ya siento que mi cara arde.

* * *

-Señorita Annabeth, ¿Qué hace aquí? Vamos a clases –

-¡Ah! Si, ¿de que hablara hoy?-

-hum, el tema que viene es sobre la sexualidad – genial… mi tema favorito

-Ah… ¿sexualidad en qué sentido?-

-Bueno, en todo sentido, preferencia, acto, la sexualidad y el género, etc. -

-Ya veo… bueno, espero que las chicas no se rían mucho, ya sabe que son algo molestosas – será la clase mas incomoda del año…

Se rio un poco por mi comentario - ya lo sé, pero no me preocupa por que no hay forma de evitarlo, bueno, ¿estas lista?-

-Sí, claro -

Miedo, temor, odio, angustia, mi estómago esta hecho un manojo de nervios de solo pensar que tengo que ir a una clase de sexualidad con la profesora mas didáctica de toda la escuela. No me imagino todo lo que nos hará hacer o decir, o a quienes va a sacar adelante, pero debo tener en claro muchas cosas si ella me pregunta. La primera es mi orientación, si pregunta, soy heterosexual y punto. Mi sexo es femenino y punto. Jamás he tenido relaciones sexuales… y punto. No debo darle muchas vueltas, no debo ponerme nerviosa, solo debo mentir, mentir… Soy tan mala mintiendo… que no puedo evitar sentir miedo y ganas de llorar por estar en esta clase, un paso en falso y seré tachada, un paso en falso y todos sabrán que estuviste con una chica, un paso en falso y… Tu vida se ira por el desagüe una vez más.

* * *

aun me estoy acostumbrando y aunque en el word eran 3 paginas siento que se acorto cuando entro al ''formato'' de fanfiction , cualquier opinión negativa o positiva me ayudaría inmensamente

Abstinenz ist nichts als die Einschränkung der menschlichen Gefühle


End file.
